That's What You Get
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: .puckrachel drabblememe. "Here Rach, hold this?" "Ew no, Noah that's disgusting, I don't know where that's been, nor do I want too!" "Don't be such a baby. You know where it's been. Now just take it!" "No I refuse to touch it!"


_**A/n: **_**I got this prompt from the puckrachel drabble meme, and it literally made me ROFL. So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed reading the prompt.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't have to write this to keep me sane while watching tonight's (Silly Love Songs) episode. **

_That's What You Get_

_Honestly, when Rachel and Finn asked if they could crash in at my apartment for awhile, I was about to tell them they were S.O.L., but that was before I found out how much fun this could be._

[*]

"Hey, guys!" Finn called throughout the apartment as he walked through the door, hands full of groceries for he and his roommates, "_Hello?_" he called out once again when no answer was heard.

He placed the groceries on the counter of the kitchen before making his way past the dinning room and into the living room in search of his friends. Walking into the room, he looked to the coffee table to see both Rachel's and Puck's set of keys in the glass bowl sitting upon it. He picked up his best friend's set of keys, examining them before looking around the room for any sign of either of them.

Looking around he found nothing but the muted, turned-on T.V. before barely hearing a male's voice groaning from down the hall… the same hall leading to the bathroom and… _bedrooms._ Finn's eyes grew wide and a blush erupted upon his face, the keys in hand slipping from his now sweaty hands to the floor with a loud _cling_ upon the wooden floors.

The soft groans coming from the hall came to a stop before starting once again seconds later. He began going towards where the sounds were coming from as slow as possible to where the sound of his shoes wouldn't make much noise against the floor.

As he made his way down the hall, almost silently, the sounds began to gradually transform from earlier groans to recognizable words. Stopping in front of the bathroom door, where the sounds were emitting from, he reached for the doorknob before stopping mid turn to his best friend's voice.

"Here Rach, hold this."

_Puck?_

Finn slowly lifted his hand from the knob to lean his ear against the door, attempting to hear who Puck was with.

Listening harder as a sound of disgust rang through the door, "Ewww _no!_"

_Rachel?_

"Noah, that's _disgusting_! I don't know where that's been, nor do I think I want to know," Rachel refused, Finn almost hearing her arms cross in front of herself.

Finn pressed his ear slightly harder against the door, eyes widening at what she just said. _Hold what?_

"_Oh_, don't be such a _baby, _Berry," Noah shot back, boredom filling his voice, "You _know _where it's been. Now just take it!"

Finn could feel his eye begin to twist with disgust. _He couldn't possibly mean what I think he means, I mean come on… this is Puck and Rachel we're talking about._ Finn smirked, his thought hovering in his head.

Seconds only flew by before his eyes widened even more, sighing in defeat. _This is _Puck_ we're talking about. Good God._

Hearing Rachel's voice once again, Finn leaned his hear back up against the door, _really_ hoping that this wasn't what he thinks it is.

"No, I _refuse_ to touch it," Rachel retorted before more rustling around was heard, obviously him trying to make her touch 'it.'

_Oh God!_ Finn's brain finally catching up to his body shot the door open, cutting Puck off mid-sentence, "Listen Princess, you want me to-"

All three figures froze in their skin, both Puck's and Rachel's gaze now on him. Finn looked over the two in front of him, his shirtless best friend holding an old, moldy-rusty looking wrench in between him and a stunned Rachel.

The silence was getting_ real_ awkward_ real_ quick as the threesome (…lol) remained in their exact positions, waiting for one of them to speak allowed. Rachel and Puck glanced towards each other before resuming their gaze back at their friend whose own gaze was on the wrench in between them.

"Uhm, Finn?" Rachel's voice snapping the unusually tall boy out of his thoughts before his gaze returning to her rather concerned one, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh," Finn attempted to speak as he tried to string some words together as Puck looked at him like he was waiting for an explanation for his friend not only making himself look like an idiot but for storming in.

Finn blinked a few times before pointing towards the wrench in between his two roommates, "A wrench…" he finally speaking to clarify it in his mind, "You were-were talking about a… _wrench_…" he finally finished the blush from earlier beginning to crawl across his face once more.

Puck looked like him like he was an idiot, which he was but he learned to control his words lately, while Rachel just looked on to the confused man in front of her.

"_Yes_," Puck lagged out, "A wrench, what about it?"

The silence recaptured the room before Finn began speaking out random words, to his roommates making no sense, as he pointed them out as he spoke them.

"You two were…" _in the bathroom making _"…sounds that…" _that sounded a lot like you two were… and then you guys were talking about _"…weird things…" _that sounded a lot like _"…Puck…" _was asking _"…Rachel…"_ to grab onto _"…h-his…"_ …yeah, but he was really asking her to hold the _"…wrench…" _so he could fix the _"…shower head…"a lot_ more sense._

Hmm, well that makes

Rachel and Puck watched as Finn pointed out everything he spoke aloud, his face clearly showing his confusion as he pieced _whatever_ was going on in his head. The two Jews glanced towards each other with a look of confusion of their own before returning it back to their friend standing in the doorway now looking less confused and more… _relieved_?

"_Right_," Puck finally spoke out breaking the silence between the three of them, "So, do you want me to fix this shower head or not?"

Finn and Rachel looked towards him before both nodding, Finn relaxed and smiled before closing the door and leaving back down the hall.

Puck waited till he turned the T.V. become un-muted before placing the wrench onto the counter, and reaching towards Rachel, latching onto her waist, his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

Rachel smiled back up him before his lips reach down to capture his. Their lips brush slightly against each other before Puck begins to trap her up against the wall with her body, "Okay, _now take the damn thing_."

Rachel smirked against his lips before sliding her hand against the top of his jeans and reaching behind him to grab the wrench and placing it in the limited space between them, "_After_ you fix the _shower_head."

Puck just smirked before kissing her briefly, "Anything for you _Princess_."

**[End.]**

_**A/n: **_**Hmm, not my better stories, but I thought it had a little humor in it; enough to make me smile at least, hehe. As for the episode tonight… I'm leaning towards liking the P/L friendship, but I will always be 100% Puckleberry. :)**


End file.
